The War between Fire and Ice
by MSI Jimmy's Bitch
Summary: What happens when two princesses from two equal yet opposite planets get in an argument, that's for you to find out by reading this rediculous story! Rated 'T' for swearing.
1. Why it started

The War Between Fire and Ice

"You know what!? Fine, you can take the god damn whole planet if your gonna take the main power source of it!" Emily shouted enraged.

"Well excuse me! I just need the power source for some reasearch to see how strong it is on our planet so we could probably help each other out in the strength!" Flare roared to Emily, standing up on her toes, trying to meet up with Emily's angered eyes with her own.

"Research!? REASEARCH!??!! You want my planet at risk of dieing out, for some fucking reasearch!?" Emily cried as she raised her arms up and let the frusteratedly drop to her sides as an angry gesture.

"You know what!? Why don't you just back off!" Flare gasped enraged as she started to walk off, even though she told Emily to leave her own planet. Emily was finally pushed over the edge of her enragement as she just flicked her had forward as ice shot out of her hand, nearly hitting Flare.

" Oh hell no." Flare grumbled as she turned around, both of them pissed off. Flare was about to burn Emily but some gaurds and Emily's father came out due to all of the shouting.

"What is going on here!?" The gaurds asked as they came to a hault.

"I was just leaving that's all." Flare said between gritted teeth, trying to resist to burn Emily to bits as she stomped off.

"What was going on Emily?" Emily's father questioned her.

"Nothing dad." Emily said as she spread her gargoyle like wings and flew off, just to calm down and to get prepared, because usually, when things like this happen, it ends up like a huge war, and nothing can stop it. Emily sat down on a icy mountain, since all of the planet was icy and frozen during the day, but quite warm during the late nights, and hotsprings were quite relaxing. "Okay, so I don't know when, but a huge war is coming up, so I need to recruite as many people as possible." Emily pondered as she sat down. "We have the greater amount of people plus our allies, but they have the upper hand because fire can beat water, and definately ice with their strength, so it's gonna turn out interesting..." Emily mumbled to herself as she kept thinking over the current situation until she fell asleep, tired.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I think it's horrible! 8D But, I lost my writing skills for some odd reason... I know it sucks, but please reveiw?

MSI Jimmy's Bitch


	2. Later

The War Between Fire and Ice

"Who does that wretched whore think she is!?" Flare cried out to herself. "Goddamn those Senichans!" She swore.

"What troubles you 1st sacred leader of us Tsukians?" Zulu asked.

"Oh shut up." Flare said as she was too pissed off to talk right now. She paced around the room, arms crossed behind her back as the pink fuzz on the end of her long purple ears frizzed around. Flare screeched in annoyance and in frusteration as she set a plant on fire. "GODDAMN THAT BITCH!" She shouted.

"Calm down now Flare!" Zulu commaned, actually making sence for once. Flare was obviously dumbfounded at how that happened, Zulu as well as she looked confused. "D-d-d...W-was that me?" Zulu studdered.

"Yes, now leave before I burn you..." Flare threatended in a empty tone, wanting to be alone.

"Yes Princess Flare..." Zulu said as she bowed down to her knees before standing up and running off. Flare sat down, holding her head up with her thumb and middle finger.

"War is coming soon, Emily made the first fire, so now, it's my turn to make the big move." Flare said standing up again smirking insanely.

Emily woke up to the warmth of the green grass. "I guess it's night..." Emily said standing up and stretching. There were lots of Senichans wondering out in the night life of the Senichan planet. Emily flew down to the horizon below, seeing several other species out in the hotsprings, playing games, speaking the ancient tounge.

"Sukii gu fijy lof dee Emily Moonlight Rinku." A fellow hedgehog Senichan greeted Emily with a smile.

"Sukii gu fiji lof dee!" Emily greeted as well smiling, the must've been been saying Hello or anything amongst the lines of that. Emily continued to walk, everyone enjoying themselves, some people arguing and stomping off, typical daily stuff. Emily walked into a large shed/barn building like building as a large icey snake lay down, but perked up. "Ki kul Gigi." Emily called as the snake like creature slithered. It was basically an ice snake, with four eyes, two tounges, but was as smooth as newly sanded wood. Emily gentally stroked the giant snake, aka Gigi. It made a slight growlish/purring/hissing noise of enjoyment. The creatures were nearly pets until it was time for war. They were pretty stiff and swift, but their weak points of course were their eyes. If someone were to hit them right in the heart by mistake, they'd end up duplicating, so they did that instead of mating.

"Emily, yuli fu ghi." Emily's sister, Christi said. The pink bat scoled her and something like, "Emily, you get your ass inside now.".

"Fugo wre!" Emily swore giving Christi the 'bird' before leaving. Christi gave a calm sigh, trying to keep from attacking Emily, who said, "Fuck you!" to Christi as the two of the sisters went off to go help their parents with the nightly chores and duties.

* * *

Yes, I know, "This damn story again?" Yes, this story again. I know it sucks, but if you don't like it, and your only reading it to flame it, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FUCKING PROFILE AGAIN! I know I didn't get any reviews yet, but hey, it's just a saying for ahead of time. :3 Have a good day. R&R please. 


End file.
